


A Ring for Dina

by Kitsilver



Series: A Place For You and Me (and JJ) [1]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Abby never comes to Jackson, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsilver/pseuds/Kitsilver
Summary: She had everything she ever wanted. It never occurred to her that she could ask for something more, that she had something left to give, until one day.Or: An AU where Abby never comes to Jackson, Joel and Jesse are alive, and Ellie and Dina still have JJ and live on a farm.Or: Ellie asks Dina to marry her.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: A Place For You and Me (and JJ) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818307
Comments: 33
Kudos: 484





	A Ring for Dina

Ellie loved mornings on the farm.

Not when she had to wake up early, with the sky still dark, to milk the cows and start the chores for the day.

No, she loved the days when she could sleep in, wait for the sun to rise and see golden light streaming in from the window before she ever got out of bed. It was the same light, the same sun, but somehow warmer and prettier than it ever was in Jackson.

Maybe it was this place, this farm that had become home.

Or maybe it was just Dina.

On these slow, lazy mornings, sometimes she’d turn to find Dina back in bed after early morning chores, trying to sneak in a nap before resuming the rest of the day. Ellie would hum in this happy, contented way that Dina would tease her about later and pull her in for a cuddle. God, she loved the feel of Dina in her arms. How she fit just right, how warm and soft and completely perfect she felt. Dina would grumble sometimes about being woken up, but other times she would just turn in the circle of Ellie’s arms and keep sleeping with her face curled up to Ellie’s chest. 

Ellie would hold her like that, and just look at her, and feel so warm and happy and content that she was convinced nothing could ever feel better than that.

Then JJ came.

In the weeks and months leading up to it, Ellie spent a lot of time just thinking about what this meant. Dina already loved this baby, Ellie could tell, and it was the cutest thing watching her put a hand to her belly and talk softly to it like it could hear her. She was going to be a great mom.

But what the heck did Ellie know about being a parent? It’s not like she spent a lot of time with her mom. And Joel was great. But a baby?

Thinking of it as her baby, as _their_ baby, took a lot of time.

So Ellie wasn’t prepared for the moment when the baby finally came. The birth wasn’t easy and Ellie held Dina’s hand the whole time, even when she screamed, even when it felt like her hand was going to break. So when Ellie finally saw him, mad as hell and wrinkly like an alien, she had to laugh – but in wonder and in relief. The baby was safe. Dina was safe. Dina was crying and looked absolutely exhausted, but they were happy tears.

“God, that sucked,” she said, closing her eyes for a moment.

Ellie hugged her tight, pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You did it, babe,” she said, her voice raw.

“How hot do I look right now?” Dina asked, pressing closer to Ellie. Her hair was a mess, sweat was everywhere, but damn, if she wasn’t the prettiest thing Ellie had ever seen.

“So hot babe,” Ellie said.

Dina rolled her eyes, smiling, but she returned the kiss that Ellie planted on her lips.

The midwife deposited the cleaned, wrapped baby in Dina’s arms. “A fine, healthy baby boy you have there,” she said cheerfully.

And the two of them could only stare at this tiny baby with his big brown eyes, a tuft of thick black hair on his head, tiny fists close to his chest. Ellie reached out to take a tiny hand in hers, and when his little fingers closed around her one finger, and he looked at her with those big brown eyes, something in her just melted.

“Hey little buddy,” she whispered.

And that was all it took. He was theirs, and they were his. Completely and utterly from that moment on. 

Joel was the first one to arrive that day, his horse breathing hard from galloping all the way from Jackson. He clapped Ellie hard on the back, carefully hugged Dina, and asked if he could hold the baby.

When Dina put the baby in his arms, Joel got this look on his face that Ellie had never seen before. He stared cooing to him, gently tickling his tummy, making the baby wave his little arms in delight.

“Looks like you’re a natural at this, gramps,” Ellie said.

She meant to tease him, but he looked at her with tears in his eyes and said, “He’s beautiful, Ellie.” Then he grinned. “Looks just like you.”

Ugh. She rolled her eyes, but had to pretend those weren’t tears in her eyes too.

Jesse came with his parents. He was touched when they told him the baby’s name: JJ, for Jesse Joel. Ellie and Dina didn’t actually spend a lot of time picking names; they knew if it was a boy, that would be it.

Maria and Tommy came too, but by then the afternoon had grown late and it wasn’t long before Dina’s eyes started to droop. Ellie shooed everyone out the door and told them to come back tomorrow, preferably with food. She went back to their room and found Dina already asleep, curled up next to JJ who was asleep on his back, fists curled up to his face. Ellie lay down next to him and just watched them sleep, for who knows how long, before she fell asleep too.

That was their first day as a family.

The rhythm of their life on the farm changed, but not too much so. Dina had already been off patrols for several months, first because of her mornings sickness and then because they decided it would be too dangerous for her to go. Even Ellie hadn’t been going out on patrol as often; the more crops they planted, the more cows and sheep they had to care for, the less time Ellie had for anything else. She also didn’t want to leave Dina alone on the farm, especially as she got bigger and it was getting harder for her to waddle around. (Dina hated it when she said “waddle.” It was cute though.) So when JJ was born, there was no more going out on patrol except for emergencies. They talked about it and agreed they didn’t want to risk it.

Honestly, Ellie didn’t miss it.

She had everything she could ever want. A home, a family, friends. She loved seeing Dina’s eyes light up whenever she walked into a room. She loved watching JJ get bigger every day and marveled every time he learned something new. Even the work was satisfying. Farm rotation had been boring before, but now when she came home after a long day tilling the ground and planting crops and working on the irrigation system with Joel, she felt happy. Like she was doing something good.

Sometimes she thought about what happened before Jackson. Sometimes, she thought about that hospital where she was supposed to die so maybe everyone else could live. She remembered feeling so broken and angry about it.

“I was supposed to die in that hospital,” she’d said. “My life would have fucking mattered.”

“I would do it all over again,” Joel had said, and she hadn’t understood then. “Your life matters, kiddo.”

She understood now. Because of Dina and JJ. There was nothing she wouldn’t do for them, nothing she wouldn’t trade to see them safe. So even though she thought about it sometimes, those memories just weren’t as sharp and biting as before, their jagged edges worn smooth like rocks in the river. She was able to forgive Joel, and to forgive herself, for getting to live when so many people had died. And every day that she got to hold Dina and JJ, she swore to herself that she wouldn’t take it for granted, that she would make her life matter. By loving Dina, and giving JJ the life that neither of them had growing up.

She had everything she ever wanted. It never occurred to her that she could ask for something more, that she had something left to give, until one day.

It was a wedding for a young couple in Jackson. They didn’t know them well, but whenever there was something to celebrate in town, everyone was invited. It was during the vows when Ellie happened to look at Dina, with JJ on her hip, and there was this look on her face when they said “husband andwife” and exchanged rings. Anyone else might have said that Dina was just happy for the couple, but Ellie knew the expressions on Dina’s face almost as well as she knew her own. She knew what a certain quirk of her eyebrow meant, or whether a twist of her lips was a real smile or something else. And in that moment, as Dina watched this couple get married, the only way to describe that look was _longing,_ or maybe _wanting._

It never occurred to Ellie that Dina wanted something like that. She was able to confirm it later while they watched the couple dance. Ellie nudged her in the shoulder and when Dina looked at her, Ellie said, “You want something like this, don’t you?”

“What?”

Ellie waved a hand. “You know, all this. Getting married.”

Ellie watched Dina closely. She was not shy about asking for what she wanted and saying what she did not want. If she really didn’t want this, her answer would be immediate and unquestioning.

But Dina looked down, dropping her gaze for just a moment. That’s when Ellie knew, even though Dina tried to deny it.

“No, I mean, why would I need it? We’re pretty much already married,” she said.

Ellie grinned. “Oh, so you don’t want me to ask you?”

Dina opened her mouth for a quick retort, but paused as if she didn’t know what to say. “I – well, do _you_ want to?”

Ellie shrugged, a shit-eating grin on her face. “I don’t know.”

“Oh my god,” Dina groaned, shoving Ellie away with one hand even as she held JJ with the other. “I don’t know why I’m with you.”

Ellie laughed and hugged Dina from behind. Even though she was annoyed, Dina leaned into the touch. “You love me,” Ellie said.

Dina just shook her head slowly, looking at Ellie with this fond exasperated expression. “I guess I do,” she said.

*

Ellie needed a ring.

When she showed Joel sketches of the design that she wanted, he nodded in approval. She wanted a wooden ring and he had practice working with wood so it wouldn’t be a problem for him. She wanted something warmer in tone, like a golden-brown wood, and liked his suggestion of a copper inlay for the ring. The engraving on the inside they would leave to the carpenter in town.

Then Joel asked, “So, where’s the design for your ring?”

Ellie looked at him blankly. “Do I need one?” The hamsa bracelet Dina had given her early in their relationship was the only piece of jewelry that she wore. 

Joel looked at her. “You really think Dina wants to be the only one wearing a ring?”

“Oh.”

That made sense. She went home and designed a ring for herself that night. It was easy enough, given what she knew of Dina and what Dina had already given her.

Once they showed the designs to the carpenter who confirmed that he could make the engraving, Ellie and Joel had to gather material. A supply run was out, or at least, it was the last option they would consider. Ellie winced thinking of how pissed Dina would get if she got injured doing something like this. Joel agreed.

“It has been a while since you’ve been on a run,” he said. “You getting soft there, kid?”

She smacked him on the shoulder. He pretended to be wounded, clutching his shoulder even as he grinned at her. “I am _not._ Just, you know, trying not to die now that I have a kid.”

“That’s a good idea,” he said sagely.

They got lucky and found the wood they wanted in the lumbar yard. It didn’t look like much, but Joel assured her that when the wood was polished, it would shine with that golden-brown color that she wanted. The copper they got from old pipes that had been salvaged and sold in the scrapyard.

To actually make the rings was a much longer process. It would have been faster if Ellie let Joel do it, but after discussing it with him, she decided to do it herself. She wanted to give Dina something that she made with her own hands, something she spent time and effort making. So Joel coached her through it, sometimes guiding her hands, but mostly just telling her what to do.

There were a lot of tools involved: saws and drills and clamps and sanders. Ellie had used most of these things before, especially when they were fixing up the farmhouse, but nothing for a project so delicate. Joel said that there used to be power tools to make this easier, but while they had the electricity, they didn’t have the tools, so everything had to be done by hand. Cutting the wood into thin slices. Boring a hole and making sure it was the right ring size. Trimming it with a saw, removing the corners with a sander by hand. Cutting an inlay and laying down copper wire, sanding it all down again. Polishing it, brushing it, applying a coat over it protect the wood and metal. It took several days to do one ring since Ellie only had a couple hours each day. She would wake up early, get through her chores, ride to Joel’s house and work until she had to come home to eat dinner with JJ and Dina.

Dina noticed, of course.

Ellie only told her that she was working on a project with Joel, but she didn’t tell her what it was. Dina didn’t object, but on the fifth or sixth day, Ellie was on her way out the door when Dina approached her.

“On your way to Joel’s again, huh?”

Ellie had just swung her pack over her shoulders and looked up to see Dina walking toward her, a curious expression on her face.

“Yeah, is that okay?”

Dina shrugged, not meeting her eyes as she unnecessarily fiddled with the straps on Ellie’s shoulders. “It’s fine. You’ve got your…project to work on. It’s good that you get to see Joel so much.”

“Yeah, it’s… good,” Ellie said, uncertainty in her voice. She didn’t know where Dina was going with this.

Dina’s eyes snapped to hers all of a sudden, brown eyes sharp and challenging. She hooked her finger into Ellie’s belt and pulled her closer, holding her gaze the entire time. Ellie gulped, feeling her heart starting to beat overtime when Dina pulled their hips flush and leaned forward, draping her arms over Ellie’s shoulders.

“You’re lucky I trust you,” Dina whispered by her ear, voice husky and challenging and…jealous?

Ellie reared back to look at Dina and, sure enough, beneath the cockiness and bluster there was something vulnerable in her expression. “Oh, babe.” Ellie smiled and cupped her cheek, thumb caressing the smooth skin there. “I’m going to Joel’s place,” she said. “Really. I could have him come over tomorrow and tell you that if it would make you feel better.”

Dina frowned and shook her head. “No, you don’t have to. I believe you, it’s just…you’ve been so focused on this project lately. Always rushing to get out of the door. And I feel like you’re distracted even when you are home.”

Ellie leaned forward to rest her forehead on Dina’s. “I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to be distracted. I guess I have been thinking about this project a lot, but…it’s for you, I promise.”

Dina sighed, bringing her hands up to Ellie’s wrist and holding them there. “Well, I guess if you need the time, maybe you should just eat an early dinner and head to Joel’s place the rest of the night. Come back in the morning. That way you don’t spend as much time traveling back and forth.”

Ellie smiled and kissed her, lightly, on the lips. She knew how much Dina valued their time together and appreciated being able to spend more time at Joel’s place so she could finish sooner. “Sounds good. Starting tomorrow?”

The look Dina’s face changed to something hungry, and she pulled Ellie in for a deeper, longer kiss. Ellie felt like she was being claimed. She felt a little hot and bothered by the time Dina let her go. Dina’s eyes were dark and intense; Ellie could tell she was feeling the same.

“Damn, babe,” Ellie said, her voice shaky. “Feeling a little jealous tonight?”

Dina cocked her head. “No. As if you could look at anyone else when you have me.” She took Ellie by the collar and pulled her close until their lips were a breath apart. “Don’t be late tonight,” she said, her voice husky. “And maybe I’ll remind you why.”

Then she pushed Ellie out the door and shut it in her face. 

Ellie was a little distracted with Joel that day. But she definitely made it home on time.

With that new schedule, Ellie finished the second ring in just four days. Then they took them to the carpenter for the engraving, and within two days, they were done.

Ellie knew she was grinning like a little kid when she held the rings in the palm of her hand. They were perfect, the wood smooth and bright from hours of sanding and polishing, the golden brown of the wood pairing well with the copper strip in the middle of each ring. They were identical except for the engraving inside each one.

 _Love, Ellie_ with two interweaving fern leaves

 _Love, Dina_ with the hamsa hand sign

Ellie looked up to see Joel smiling at her, pride and happiness on his face. “Happy for you, kiddo.”

She hugged him tight and said thank you, the words she did not say hanging in the air between them. Thank you, for everything.

Ellie had her rings. Now all she had to do was ask.

*

“Why won’t you just tell me what it is?” Dina said, her voice taking on a wheedling tone as Ellie pulled her up onto Shimmer. Dina had just gotten back from dropping JJ off at Jesse’s parents’ house. All Ellie told her was that the project was done, JJ had to stay with his grandparents for the day, and Dina had to go along with whatever Ellie had planned. Dina agreed; that didn’t mean she was gracious about it.

“Come on,” Dina said as she wrapped her arms around Ellie’s waist.

“Nope,” Ellie said cheerfully.

“Ugh.” Ellie couldn’t see it, but she could feel Dina rolling her eyes. “You are so annoying sometimes.”

“You love it,” Ellie said.

Dina shook her head and rested her chin on Ellie’s shoulder. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

They rode for about twenty minutes to reach a spot that was special to them both. It was a big oak tree on a hill overlooking the valley below. It was still somewhat protected, just within the walls Jackson had erected to protect outlying farms from infected. They used to hang out there a lot more, even before they moved to the farm, sit on the swing together or lie in the shade of the tree while Ellie sketched and Dina read. This was where Ellie told Dina, for the second time, about the meaning behind her tattoo and the bite mark the chemical burn was covering up. This was where Ellie told Dina that she’d had a crush on her forever, but never thought she’d tell her because she was with Jesse, and well, she thought Dina was straight. Dina had laughed at that story, cupped her face, and kissed her.

“It’s a good thing I kissed you, then,” Dina had said, brown eyes shining and amused. “Then I had to kiss you a _second_ time just so you would get it.”

“Excuse you,” Ellie protested. “I kissed _you_ the second time.” She caught Dina up in a hug and was tickle attacking her. Dina laughed, trying not too hard to get away.

“Only after I gave you every “come kiss me” sign in the book.” Dina retorted.

“I still can’t believe you called our first kiss a six,” Ellie grumbled.

Dina just grinned. “It worked, didn’t it?”

This was where Dina first shared her dream of fixing up a farm, of leaving behind the patrols and settling into a quieter, more peaceful life. Her belly had started to show by then, but it was still easy for Ellie to wrap her arms around her as they leaned against the tree.

“We going to raise sheep and milk cows?” Ellie had asked with a smile.

Dina turned, brow arched. “You making fun of me?”

Ellie chuckled and kissed her cheek. “No. It actually sounds…kind of nice.”

Dina sort of melted into her arms then, looking happy and relieved. Ellie was struck by how soft and beautiful she was. Ellie had always admired how badass Dina was, how she could handle infected and hunters and assholes without a problem. But she loved this softer side of her too.

“Really?” Dina said, searching her face.

“Yeah,” Ellie said, covering Dina’s hand with her own. Suddenly she felt movement under the hand that was resting on Dina’s belly. Dina felt it too, eyes flying wide open, and she gasped.

“I think the baby agrees!” Dina said, laughing.

Ellie nuzzled closer, resting her face in the spot where Dina’s neck met her shoulder. Felt her hair tickling her face, breathed in the clean, lemon scent of her. Knew deep down to her bones that there was nowhere else she would rather be.

“Wherever you go,” Ellie whispered, “I go.”

Dina looked back at her then, the softest smile on her face, and she pulled Ellie in for a long, sweet kiss.

This was the place that had seen so many of their important moments. So when Ellie thought of all the places where she could ask Dina to marry her, this was the only place that felt right.

When they got to their tree, Dina’s eyes widened.

Ellie had spent that morning decorating the tree, lights strung up all around the broad trunk and overhanging branches where paper lanterns of red, yellow, and white also hung. She’d cleared the ground beneath the tree of branches, stones, and grass, leaving only soft brown dirt to lay her blanket on. A picnic basket lay next it, held shut by a large rock, and Ellie’s guitar beside it.

“Aww, Ellie…” Dina said, her voice hushed. “This is so romantic.”

Ellie grinned and helped her dismount. “Just wait till dark. It looks even better plugged in.”

“And what will we do until then?” Dina asked.

Ellie led her to the picnic basket and had her sit. “We sit,” she said, opening the basket and passing her plates and food. “We eat. And…” She pulled out a bottle of whiskey, the good stuff, and Dina grinned.

“You are definitelyspoiling me tonight.”

Ellie kissed her, smiling against her lips. “Always.”

They sat and ate and talked, drinking just enough to feel tipsy and happy, telling old stories and laughing as the setting sun turned the sky to gold, bathing everything in a burnished yellow light. Ellie wished she could stop and paint this moment, capture the beauty of the landscape before her and the wonder of having Dina at her side, pressed against each other, looking at each other as if they were falling in love for the first time. 

When the sun had finally set and the brilliant colors of day settled into the muted tones of night, Ellie put her jacket around Dina’s shoulders and plugged in the lights.

The tree lit up the night, the streams of white light gleaming as they threaded up and around the tree. The lanterns hung like large, glowing fruit from its branches. It was like some fanciful, otherworldly thing, shining its light on them and banishing the dark. It was beautiful, and Ellie could tell by Dina’s ever widening smile that she had done something right.

“Ellie,” Dina said softly. She leaned in to kiss her, soft and slow, and Ellie kissed her back, wanting this moment to never end. “Can I have the rest of my surprise now?” Dina whispered.

Ellie nodded, feeling her heart starting to beat faster, that familiar sensation of anticipation and nervousness she felt whenever she was about to do something important. She grabbed her guitar and sat across from Dina.

“This is different for me,” she said, “so you have to swear not to laugh.”

Dina smiled and nodded, tucking Ellie’s jacket more tightly around her. Ellie took a deep breath, strummed her guitar, and started to sing.

_I found myself dreaming_

_In silver and gold_

_Like a scene from a movie_

_That every broken heart knows_

_We were walking on moonlight_

_And you pulled me close_

_Split second and you disappeared_

_And then I was all alone_

Ellie didn’t write these lyrics, but the sentiment was true. There were nights when she would dream of losing everyone who mattered to her, of waking up to find Dina and JJ gone. She would wake up in a cold sweat, trembling, and find Dina next to her, comforting her, telling her that she was okay and that she was home.

_I’m gonna love you like I’m gonna lose you_

_I’m gonna hold you like I’m saying goodbye_

Maybe it was just the light playing on Dina’s face, but Ellie thought she saw tears in her eyes.

_In the blink of an eye_

_Just a whisper of smoke_

_You could lose everything_

_The truth is you never know_

_So I’ll kiss you longer baby_

_Any chance that I get_

_I’ll make the most of the minutes_

_And love with no regrets_

_Let’s take our time to say what we want_

_Here’s what we got before it’s all gone_

_Cause no, we’re not promised tomorrow_

There were definitely tears in Dina’s eyes, sometimes trailing down her cheeks, but she was smiling. And looking at Ellie with such naked love on her face that she found it hard to breathe, much less sing. She finished the song and let the final lines repeat.

_So I’m gonna love you like I’m gonna lose you_

_I’m gonna hold you like I’m saying goodbye_

There was a moment after the last line when the music hung in the air between then. Dina didn’t say anything, just kept looking at her with this expression on her face that made something in Ellie’s chest feel like it wanted to burst. Ellie put the guitar aside, cupped Dina’s face in her hands, and kissed her. Slow and soft, pressing her lips against hers, kissing her as they had kissed a thousand times before and yet would never kiss the same way again. Kissing her as if they held forever in this moment.

“Ellie…” Dina said at last, eyes still closed and hands on Ellie’s wrists as if she needed the touch to ground herself. “Why would you ever think I would laugh at that?”

Ellie laughed quietly. “I don’t know. It’s not really my type.”

Dina smiled against her lips. “Oh, angsty and sad is more your style?”

Ellie shrugged. “Yeah, pretty much.”

Dina’s nose wrinkled when she laughed. “I love you, Ellie. I love you so much – but you are such a _dork.”_

“Am not!”

“Yeah, you are,” Dina said fondly. “I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Ellie took a deep breath – again, she had been taking many of those in the past few minutes – but this was the moment. She took Dina’s hand and looked into her eyes.

“Do you mean it, Dina? Would you have me for always?”

A little wrinkle formed between her brows. “Yeah, Ellie. Of course, I do.”

Ellie smiled then, a tremulous, happy smile. She pulled the ring from her shirt pocket, the one with the interlocking ferns, and held it up to Dina.

“Will you marry me then? Be with me for always?”

Dina gasped, staring at her with wide eyes. “Ellie. Oh my god.” Then she seemed to snap out of it and she shook her head, smiling so wide and so bright. “Yeah. I mean, _yes._ ”

Laughing, Ellie put the ring on Dina’s finger. Dina kissed her hard, hands tangling in her hair, while Ellie kissed her back with everything she had. All that she had to give, all of herself, she had already given to her.

“I don’t have a ring for you,” Dina said.

“Oh, I’ve got it.” Ellie pulled the other ring from her pants pocket, the one with the hamsa hand sign, and gave it to Dina.

“You really have thought of everything,” Dina said, impressed.

“Well, you know, I try,” Ellie said, smug.

Dina put the ring on Ellie’s finger, stared at their joined hands with their matching rings, and couldn’t seem to believe it. She kissed Ellie’s hand, the back of her knuckle where the ring lay, then palm up to kiss the other side of her ring finger.

“I can’t believe it, Ellie,” she said. “I didn’t think you could surprise me. But you really did.”

Ellie wrapped herself around Dina, nuzzling into her favorite spot in the crook of Dina’s neck. “Got to keep it interesting, right?”

Dina laughed softly. “Yeah, you certainly do.” She grinned. “You know weddings mean nice clothes and dancing, right? In front of other people.”

Ellie groaned. “Do we have to?”

“Absolutely.”

“Ugh…fine.” But there was no real complaint in her voice.

Dina leaned back into the circle of Ellie’s arms, reached up to play with her hair, and tilted her face up for a kiss.

It was more than enough.

It was everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: This was so fluffy, so unrepentantly fluffy. I hope it wasn’t too far out of character. I just love them and wanted to see them have this moment. Hope you liked it too.
> 
> Song lyrics from: Meghan Trainor - Like I’m Gonna Lose You ft. John Legend.


End file.
